Eva Next Genesis  The Adventures of Ramiel
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: When an Angel is given the chance to walk the earth again by mistake, he, along with a rouge Rei-Clone, begin their lives as crime-fighters. This is their story... Side fic to Evangelion Next Genesis


Somewhere in an unseen building, three men stood their guard, surrounding a bag of money.

"I think the Fuzz is gone," a blonde man spoke.

"Yeah, we were lucky to get away with the loot," A red-headed man replied.

"Guys!" A man with jet-black growled, "I hear footsteps. Judging by their soundwaves, it's no police. Sounds like a 14-year-old."

"Who would send a 14-year-old to stop robbers like us?" the blonde man spoke.

"Oh, you know," A voice, soft but with an edge of hardness, spoke.

That was when Red-head and Blondey were struck down by a killer beam of light.

"Ramiel, Angel of Thunder," The voice, connected to a blue-haired boy wearing a crimson shirt, black pants, and a blue cloak, chuckled, "Nice to kill you."

The black-haired man grabbed the bag, and ran off. Ramiel watched him go, and smirked.

"Nobody escapes me," Ramiel sighed.

* * *

As the man ran off to the nearby woods, someone who resembled Rei Ayanami, but with longer hair, eyed him.

"Well, well," The girl smiled, "Looks like Rami lost big time."

Hefting a giant gun, she aimed it at the man.

"See you later..." The girl grinned, "Sochiro Akanami..."

"Hey, Hikari!" A voice interrupted the girl's aiming, "You have the target?"

"Yes, I was just about to shot the bastard," Hikari Ayanami growled, "Now, let me concentrate and-"

"He's getting away, shoot the guy, shoot the guy! SHOOT THE –"

BOOM!

And an explosion of blood destroyed Sochiro.

"THERE! I TOOK THE DAMN SHOT! HE'S DEAD! THE GUY IS NO MORE! HE'S CEASED TO BE! KICKED THE BUCKET!" Hikari roared.

"Oh, you are just a treat," Ramiel smirked.

* * *

Now, I know what you're thinking. How did all this come about?

Well, it was a dark and stormy night in Tokyo-3, and Ritsuko Akagi was hard at work.

"Whatcha doing, Ritsuko-sempai?" Maya Ibuki walked in on her work.

"Hello, Maya," Ritsuko replied to her fellow employee, "Well, I was performing an experiment in genetics."

"Huh?"

"Samples of the Angel's liquid remains suggest that the Angels are somehow related to humans," Ritsuko Akagi noted, "So, I'm inserting a sample of human blood collected from pilot Ikari in an attempt to see what may occur."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Maya asked, "I mean, it could wind up making horrible monsters!"

"Maybe," Ritsuko replied, "But hey, it gives me something to do."

"I may have a crush on you, but I think you're insane," Maya replied.

Ritsuko, shrugging, inserted the blood of the pilot into the samples of LCL collected from the fifth Angel.

_**BOOM!**_

One explosion later, and standing before them a clone of Shinji Ikari.

A NAKED clone.

"Wow, so THIS is what Shinji looks like naked," Ritsuko replied, "I've seen better."

The Shinji clone, blue hair waving slightly narrowed his blood-red eyes, and then uttered one word while swinging his arm toward Ritsuko...

"BITCHSLAP!"

And Ritsuko wound up unconscious on a nearby wall, when the boy made his exit.

"Dammit, Rits," Maya growled, "You singlehandedly doomed us all."

* * *

It was a week later, spent hiding inside NERV HQ, when the Fifth Angel, reborn in a human body, managed to get to the Rei-Clone container room.

"Well, well, well," Ramiel hummed, "Looks like the humans have resorted to cloning someone due to sterility or some other reason. Or maybe I'm not seeing the whole picture. Either way, I could use one of these mindless souls."

Grabbing a Rei-Clone from the container of LCL, Ramiel infused the body with part of his soul.

And a second pair of red eyes opened up for the first time.

* * *

It was months later, and the present day, when Ramiel and the newly-christened Hikari (Ramiel stole the name from some girl that attended his template's school, Horaki or something) decided to exact wrongs made by the children of Lilith.

"Job well done, Kari," Ramiel chomped down on a donut, "Things cannot get any better."

"You think so?" Hikari sighed, "Thanks."

"Yeah, we're enforcing the law of the Lilim, and NERV isn't doing a thing to stop us," Ramiel smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

**NERV ITALY** – a dark room...

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Gendo Ikari?" A voice that carried a distinct Irish accent asked.

"Mr. Anderson, it has come to my attention that you, like many others, do not believe Angels should walk the earth," Gendo Ikari noted

"Yes sir," Anderson smiled, "I believe the Angels have succumbed to sin by walking the earth."

"And you would not have any qualms about shooting an Angel if it took the form of an innocent boy?" Gendo inquired.

"Just try to flippin' stop me," Anderson growled.

"And a girl who's HALF-Angel?" Gendo asked.

"Second verse, same as the first," Anderson rhymed, "Now get him to Ireland so I can put 'em in a herse."

"... All part of the plan," Gendo smiled.


End file.
